1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to food or edible material, and more particularly to products and processes by combining diverse food material or permanent additive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in the production of potato product, it has been necessary at some stage in the process to deal with the propensity for the product to lose both its shape and its stability. This problem has universally been dealt with in the prior art by first shaping the dough into the desired final product such as a french fry. Secondly, the product is fried, at least partially for the purpose of causing the product to hold its shape. Thirdly, the product is then frozen in its partially fried shape to preserve its shape as well as its freshness.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,265 to Shatila et al states that "the parfried pieces were then frozen, packaged and shipped to a final destination where they were thawed and finally finish fried in oil . . . "
U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,588 to Willard, in FIG. 1, discloses cutting and shaping at 9, frying at 10, freezing at 12 and shipping and frozen storage at 13.
Heretofore, no process or product thereof was known which wuld permit a potato product to be preshaped and retain its shape without prefrying and prefreezing.